The Unexpected
by MorohnFan2012
Summary: Jim was just playing a game. It was supposed to be simple; destroy Sherlock's pet and Sherlock himself would be destroyed. Yes it was all siimple until he met John Watson. After that moment everything became messy. He hates messy, but this time he didn't
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own BBC's Sherlock. If I did Moriarty wouldn't of killed himself and he and John would rule the world together **

**Warnings: boy/boy relationships, the usual Moriarty crimes like blowing things up, possibility of torture but most likely not graphic, and mentions of torture at least. For now that's it and I'll post one for each chapter if such a warning is necessary for chapter. Also highly unlikely for there to any graphic love making scenes if for no other reason than that I'm pretty sure I'd tank it.**

**AN: This chapter starts from a point in the future. And then the following chapters will be the actions leading up to and after this point, but how much after I haven't decided.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Revenge**

He couldn't help but glance down, **again**, at the screen. There was just something inside him, a need almost, that needed to know he wasn't missing anything. It was absolutely ridiculous, the current occupants of his attention had been doing the same thing for the last hour and it was unlikely that would change anytime in the near future. He looks to the sleeping figure on the couch, and while he feels the usual twist in his heart (a feeling he doesn't really understand yet), the rush of anger he feels after observing him quickly overtakes it. He feels himself about to sneer at the image and quickly catches himself and discreetly puts his phone back up to pay attention to the _client _in front of him.

Not that the man was truly worth his attention. What he wanted was so trivial, so insignificant, **so **boring that he wasn't even entirely sure why he was bothering entertaining the man.

"And that's why I would appreciate your help in this matter if you could Mr. Moriarty."

Oh how Jim hated boring people and this man was definitely the most boring of them all. A stupid petty business rivalry was hardly worth his attention in the first place, and while usually the idea of totally destroying the lives of those of the enemy usually was enough compensation for the dull task, today it meant nothing. He had a new goal in mind for the day and boy was it going to be so MUCH fun. Well for him anyway.

"Unfortunately your task is just _soooooo _boring that it'll have to be denied. Seb please show this useless worm out of my office."

Seb looks at him with a knowing look in his eye, and just for a second there was a flash of disapproval. It was only there for half a second, and then it was wiped away and replaced with the enforcer mask that he wore so well. His blood boiled. Apparently someone needed to learn their place again. Seb might be his favorite enforcer but that was all he was. He worked for Moriarty and did as he was told. His opinions were useless, unneeded, and most importantly unwanted. Yes he would have to be reminded, but that would be for later, today he had special plans and nothing would stop him from doing it. Oh revenge was sweet no matter what kind it was.

"Oh and Seb? Please make sure that worm doesn't grace us with his unbearably boring presence again."

Seb nods and heads out the door following the pathetic worm.

Oh yes all revenge is sweet, but this one, this one he believes could have the best taste of all.

* * *

**AN: I know a really short chapter but I think it was the best way to start the story. I'm still trying to hammer out all of the details in certain areas but I pretty much know where the story is headed. As the story continues if there is something that seems off in this chapter it'll probably make sense as everything is explained.**

** Updating could be slow but I'll try to move as fast as possible but my mind moves fast and I end up changing things so I have to positive that the direction I'm going in is the one I'll stick with. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you see any problems let me know and I'll fix them.**

**Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from BBC's Sherlock**

**AN: Whoo! Quick update! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Chocolate Chips, Explosions, and Blue Eyes**

"Oh god it's good to be home." Jim can't help but smile in relief as he finally reaches his door. He had been forced to waste **his** precious free time with the most idiotic, average, boring woman he has ever met in the entire world. He didn't know the world was capable of producing such a clueless creature, but there it had in the form of one…

"Seb! What is the name of that girl from the hospital, you know the _really _clueless one? Was it Maron? Maril? Morry?" Jim looks around the flat, taking a moment to admire his absolutely perfectly and newly decorated living room. Oh sometimes he still amazes himself with his brilliant mind. It was a masterpiece, naturally. Like he'd have anything that was less than perfect. Jim shakes himself out of admiration and looks around for his right hand. He knows Seb is around somewhere. He beats Jim home to ensure that there were no unpleasant surprises waiting for him, just in case. And as he already received a message assuring him everything was good, Jim knows he should be here. So WHERE was he?

Jim feels the usual rush of uncontrollable rage. " _Ohhhhh Sebbie! _You know how…**impatient** I can be!" he says in his sing song voice.

Jim stills for a second listening for a sign that the mercenary heard him. There was nothing, not a sound. Jim was alone. He hadn't expected that. He hates it when he's caught off guard. It's the equivalent of being wrong and Jim **hates** to be wrong.

He stalks off toward the kitchen, planning to take out his rage out on the pint of chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer. Cool things always seem to calm his rage and delicious things make him happy so it was the perfect solution to his sudden onslaught of rage. Well there was the option of blowing up the apartment (explosions always make him feel better), but considering he was absolutely in love with the new décor of his home _and_ he had blown up his last abode not that long ago, ice cream was going to have to be the way to go.

It was a good thing he had decided on the ice cream, he decides as he walks up to the freezer noticing a note there with Seb's familiar handwriting, otherwise the note would've been lost in the explosion and he might of ended up short one very valuable man.

_Jim,_

_Had to go out to take care of some deal gone wrong. Apparently one of the men made a severe error. I'm going to see what can be salvaged and do damage control and clean up duty. I'll ensure nothing ties back to you._

_Seb_

_P.S. Try to restrain blowing up the flat this time will you?_

Jim rips the note off the freezer door and crumbles it in his fist. His rage is boiling at this point and it needs an outlet, something that ice cream just won't be able to give. He feels his arms shaking in rage and his finger nails dig into palms. He just wants to destroy _something_, anything. Jim shakes his head growling in frustration. He is better than this, he doesn't need to do anything but calm down and think.

Jim leans against the counter and take a breath, reining his wild emotions and putting them back under the fold where they belong. It's why he hates hanging around normal people. They're unbelievable frustrating and stupid; you have to spell everything out for them, and even after that sometimes they still don't **see** anything. And it always does horrible things to his tolerance, his patience; which are incredibly small to begin with. That girl from the hospital is probably one of the worst he has ever encountered.

Jim turns back to the freezer, grabbing his ice cream and a spoon from the drawer simultaneously, and heads to the living room to relax. As he sits down, he turns on the TV and tries to forget her all together.

He isn't sure why he bothered TV is just full of all the same normal, boring people. Nothing entertaining there. He turns the TV off in disgust and takes a big spoon full of chocolate chips. He moans at the delicious taste. It feels and tastes so good, and it's oddly enough at this moment that his mind finally departs from her, but it doesn't go to where he thought it would; to the only not ordinary person in the room, Sherlock Holmes. No, unexpectedly and surprisingly his mind drifts to the other man that was in the room with them. What was his name?

(Mini Flashback)

_Molly: Oh yes, this is Jim. He's my new boyfriend, he works in IT. Jim this is Sherlock._

_Jim looks at Sherlock playing the part of the gay, checking him out trying to make it as obvious as possible he's gay. She doesn't notice. She turns to the other occupant in the room and freezes._

"_Oh! I'm sorry."_

_The man looks down with an annoyed, disappointed look on his face, but his demeanor screams that he really isn't surprised._

"_John Watson. Hi."_

(End of Mini Flashback)

"John Watson" Jim lets the name roll off his tongue. It sounds rather nice. It's not rough on the tongue; it just rolls right off, nice and neat. He loves neat. He thinks back to the meeting and feels another wave of anger, along with something else he can't quite place. Of course it only further proved his theory that the girl was simply incompetent. She had known John for how long and still couldn't bother to remember his name. He snorted in disgust.

Jim sat for a second and then went for another bite of his ice cream when he found that he no longer desired the treat. In fact his stomach suddenly seemed to feel like it was tied in a bunch of knots and he was a bit queasy.

Jim rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. Great the last thing he needed was to get sick. Maybe it was the ice cream. Maybe it had been in there too long? It's unlikely but to be on the safe side he decides to get up and throw it away, after all one can't be too cautious about their health.

Something tells him that he knows it's not the ice cream, but he doesn't know what the hell it's talking about and decides to ignore it. After all, what else could it be? Jim walks into his bedroom puts on his most comfortable pajama bottoms takes off his shirt and crawls into bed and goes to sleep.

And if Jim decides to fool himself that he doesn't recognize the blue eyes he sees right before he falls asleep, well that's alright.

After all what's one little white lie to himself?

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Surprise! It was a really quick update. I'm not sure if that will continue because I'm coming up to the last few weeks before graduation, but I'll do my best. Thank you to everyone who alerted or added the story to their favorites. It was definitely a big motivator to get my brain going and updating quicker.**

**Please feel free to review if you see any problems that should be fixed or any tips on anything. I am definitely open to constructive criticism and if there are any major errors I'll try to fix them.**

**Thank you to bookgirl 121 for her review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything having to do with BBC's Sherlock except this story idea.**

**AN: I'm getting these updates out quickly while I have the time because I'm not sure how much free time my teachers will allow me to have. No warnings so enjoy the chapter, which finally has the appearance of John with a little bit of Sherlock. All most the entire conversation between them is from the episode except a little bit of the beginning.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Blogger Issues**

He let his fingers drum on his laptop as he stared at the blank white screen in front of him. Introductions were always the hardest. Well, hell it wasn't even really the introduction that was stopping him; it was more like he just couldn't write.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and then leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. These last few days had been hell. His flat was almost blown up, he had to deal with some maniac strapping people to bombs for no other reason than to play a stupid game. Then he had to deal with his flat mate who honestly just didn't care about anybody, they were all just puzzles to him, the victims. John wondered if Sherlock would care if **he** were strapped to a bomb. Would he be worried for John or would it all just be some small part and some grand game? He pictures Sherlock rambling about how brilliant the answer was, like he did with the kid today.

The thought makes him sick.

John shakes his head and looks back at his still empty blog report. He _needs_ to write something. He has to get all these thoughts out of his head or they'll never leave him alone. They were already causing him to have nightmares again of Afghanistan. He sets his fingers back on his keyboard determined to at least write something. An idea just starts to form in his head when naturally his flat mate has to ruin it all.

"Have you considered that your inability to write up this story for your blog might be because this story hasn't yet reached its conclusion?" says Sherlock barely sparing a second to glance up at John.

"Hmm." It isn't something John has considered. It would make sense after all the way this ends could completely change the entire way he would write the rest of the story. John thinks about it and while he realizes it's true, he is hardly happy for the revelation. If he can't write about the case then he needed to find a way to occupy his mind, to get it away from the images rolling around in his head.

He places his elbow on the table leans his head against it and closes his eyes. He sees flashes of his time in Afghanistan and hurriedly opens them back up, shuddering.

He feels Sherlock's eyes on him again. He prays he won't say anything. John would appreciate the concern but…but he knows any conversation with Sherlock involving any emotions will only end up being extremely uncomfortable and awkward, and Sherlock would end up finding away to quickly excuse himself.

Sometimes he…John shakes his head again. Those thoughts would do him no good. They were only full of self-pity. He contributes it to his lack of sleep.

"Why don't you just write about something else?"

He knows Sherlock is only trying to help but he hates the way he always implies that everything is just **so**obvious. No one likes to be reminded on a constant basis how inferior they are. It's this that causes him to reply a little more sharply than he normally would.

"Like what?" He says with venom. It's only a slight narrowing of the eyes that lets John know that his words affected Sherlock.

"The missile plans."

"Oh yeah" he says contemplatively. "Thanks" he says.

His feels to guilty to point out that he doubted Mycroft appreciate that knowledge being all over the web. And now he has to type something. Think there had to be something worth mentioning. A scene suddenly pops in his head (thankfully not another bombing one). It was from earlier in the week when they had seen Molly at the hospital and met Jim for the first time. His heart when out to her, the poor women. Sherlock attributed it to a total cluelessness but John believed, in this case she was just being trusting. After all if Jim was gay it was his responsibility to tell Molly so, not lead her on.

It was this thought that led him to start typing about what an ass the two men were being to poor Molly. Truly she did deserve better. John just hoped she could get over this and Sherlock and find someone deserving of her. John's focus on his righting is only torn away when he hears Sherlock yelling at the TV about the paternity of some child off of a show.

"I knew it was dangerous" he says as he turns back to his writing.

"Hmmm?" says Sherlock distractedly.

"Getting you into crap telly" he says as he types. John knows he's sidetracked when he rereads what he's written so far and notices that he's spent the last couple of paragraphs venting about how John Watson, or hell at least John, was hardly a difficult name to remember. Yes he definitely got off topic. Reading up a little further up the page he decides that he probably spent a little too much time describing Jim as well. John doesn't know why. He just found it hard to stop; he didn't even realize that he had noticed so much about the man. Maybe he made some of it up? He doesn't know but he does know that there is something about the man that just draws John's attention.

Absentmindedly John says "You know, I'm still waiting"

"Hmmm?"

John rolls his eyes. "For you to admit that a little knowledge of the solar system could have helped you figure out that painting a lot quicker."

"Didn't do you any good now did it."

John smiles. "No but I'm not the world's only consulting detective."

John glances at the clock on his computer and remembers that he's going to Sarah's. He quickly copy and pastes what he's written and saves it in a word document, knowing it might not be safe from Sherlock, but he knows he can't upload it. No one would care about any of that and he hardly wanted people to get the wrong idea of anyone he mentioned. Who knows he might even come back to it; a kind of journal of sorts. Only this one he wouldn't share.

"I'm not making tea, I'm going over to Sarah's" he says as he closes his laptop and grabs a jacket. "I think there's some risotto left in the fridge." He sighs as he remembers they need milk. "Milk. We need milk."

"I'll get some"

John turns around and stares at Sherlock as if he'd grown an extra head. "Really?"

"Really" he says like he doesn't understand why John believes it to be so shocking.

"And some beans then?" John asks, more so for testing to see if this was for real. Sherlock nods and grunts in confirmation, so John nods his head, his mind still completely blown and heads down the stairs and out of 221B Baker St.

John walks for a few minutes, still trying to wrap his mind around **Sherlock **offering to go to the store. It was unheard of, he hated…public…places. John's mind suddenly whirs into action as he realizes something was off. Sherlock wouldn't offer unless he was trying to keep John away, but why would he…

John's though goes unfinished as he feels a needle pierce his skin in his neck. He turns around to face his attacker but all he sees is a black blur before blacks out.

Jim's POV

Jim Moriarty was **not **having a good week. Seb was finally back only to come and tell him that was of his men had botched up a smuggling mission and managed to get all the merchandise confiscated leaving him 250 million dollar loss. Oh he was **furious.** It helped that Seb managed to catch the imbecile and Jim did have the pleasure of torturing him when he wasn't busy playing with Sherlock.

It truly was the only thing keeping him from blowing up the entire city**, **though he did enjoy blowing up that one old lady. Who did she think she was, talking about him like that, describing him? How stupid are these people? Do they have no sense of self-preservation? Stupidity always gets his blood boiling.

And now things were boring again. He wonders if maybe he overestimated Sherlock in believing he would contact him after receiving the missile plans. After all it was a logical jump, incredibly easy for people like them. So what was keeping him?

Maybe he and is flat mate were having another lover's spat. Jim's lip curls at the thought of the ex-army doctor. He has no idea what to think of John Watson. He knows he's ordinary, knows there is nothing special about him, and yet the man never seems to be far away from his mind. It's unbelievably frustrating because, and he hates to admit it, he doesn't understand. Why was he so fixated?

He sits back in his office chair, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and makes his mind focus. He just has to think logically about this. What is _so_ different about John Watson that draws him to the front of his mind? It hits him suddenly and it's so obvious he wonders how he didn't see it earlier.

John Watson was interesting because Sherlock kept him around, and even weirder John wanted to stay in the dangerous life Sherlock lead. It was all so clear now. John was interesting because he was Sherlock's, and Jim knows that people like them usually don't get to keep ordinaries like John.

His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He growls (he hates being interrupted) and answers.

"Sir the doctor has just left the flat do you want me to pick him up now?"

At the same moment he finally gets a message from Sherlock wanting to meet at the pool for the missile plans.

Jim giggles "Oh how delightful. Yes, you can pick up Sherlock's pet now. The final part of our game is about to begin. Bring him to the pool and don't forget the explosives!"

Ah yes everything was going according to plan. He smiles as he stands, straightening out his suit. Yes this will be great, the best and most brilliant conclusion yet.

He couldn't wait.

Pretty soon he'll win the game and be without that pesky little blogging, pet issue he's been dealing with.

He ignores the twisting of his gut at the thought.

**AN: Ok this chapter took forever to write compared to the last two. When I started writing this story I figured Moriarty and Sherlock would be the hardest to write. Now I'm afraid it's all the ordinary people that will give me the biggest trouble. John was unexpectedly very difficult to write in this chapter.**

**Let me know what you guys think. Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know. Sorry for the really bad sentencing in the last chapter. I realized when I went back and read it that I left some words out and similar things like that. I'll probably try and fix it tomorrow. It's a little late over here and I have school tomorrow so off to bed for me.**

**Thanks to bookgirl 121 for her review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Sherlock**

**AN: Well after starting this chapter eight different ways and with four different characters, I finally decided on starting it this way. It seemed to be the one that flowed the best. Let me know what you guys think. I don't really know much about Seb so if I have totally missed the mark let me know.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Pool**

Sebastian knows when John has been awake for five minutes without even a sign of Jim that something is off. He knows Jim isn't in any trouble; he wouldn't let anything ruin this opportunity, his game. And yet there was no Jim. Seb thinks back to earlier in the week and recalls, after questioning about the thrown out ice cream, grudgingly admitted that he had felt rather ill and believed the ice cream to be the culprit. While Seb knew that wasn't the case, he had just bought the damn thing after going to every store known to man to find the exact brand that Jim **had** to have; Jim's tone stated that the conversation was over unless Seb wanted to die a painful death. So he let the matter go with a personal promise to keep an eye on Jim's health.

He hadn't noticed anything pointing to his boss being ill, but Jim was a damn good actor, and if he didn't want you to see something, you didn't. Usually he never really cared, he trusted Jim enough to know that as long as he was useful he wouldn't die; but when it came to the very rare moments when Jim had health issues, Seb worried greatly. A healthy Jim was hard enough to handle, especially when it came to eating. When Seb learned that Jim would spend days planning out his elaborate crimes and games without eating, he was appalled. After he had run into Jim after one of these sessions and he had been barely able to stand (something he was later sworn to never mention it unless he wanted to be tortured and then slowly burned alive) he made sure to always bring Jim something to eat.

Jim was a magnificent hider. If he was feeling ill but didn't want to postpone his plan, he would pretend he was fine and go through with it, not realizing how much danger he could really be placing himself in. Seb knows that Jim will need to be at the top of his game if he is to face Sherlock, and while he knows it isn't the way Jim wanted things to play out, he has no qualms about killing the doctor and leaving him as a gift to Sherlock. Sure it doesn't end the game like Jim wanted it to but it will give Sherlock the same message; no one is greater than Moriarty. And who knows? Maybe in the end it will make the game all the more fun and interesting before it's all said and over.

Sebastian smiles as he lifts up his sniper leveling at the doctors head, making sure to stay clear of the bomb.

"Good bye Dr. Watson. Hope you had a nice time playing."

Later, he will look back at this moment and realize just exactly how lucky he was, but as he positions himself to shoot (and be assured it has never happened before in all his life), the gun suddenly slips in his hands and prevents him from shooting. He curses before repositioning it, looking up, only to find that Jim has finally made his appearance.

"Damn it Jim. You better be ok."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A nice little pet wrapped all nice and neat, and just _perfect _for me to play with" says Jim as he enters the room where he left poor little Johnny boy.

Jim gives John his best predatory smile as he walks towards him. He stops a few feet away to examine the doctor. He's surprised at how well the parka hides the bomb. It was a magnificent bomb too; enough explosives to blow the whole pool sky high. He giggles at the thought.

He finally looks up John to see him slack jawed in shock. "What? You know it is considered rude to stare, but I guess I can understand. I bet I just _know_ what you're thinking. Jim? Molly's Jim? Jim from IT? Oh yes it was me. Quite the genius disguise, was it not? I mean not even _Sherlock_ was suspicious." He laughs softly. "Then again I was always a phenomenal actor. My acts always have been flawless. I am the master of deception Dr. Watson, so don't feel too bad. I mean it's not like there was even the slightest hope **you** could figure it out."

He's wandered away as he's continued his talk but now he turns back to look John in the eyes to see if they've had any effect.

It was like being punched in the gut when his eyes connected with those unbearably familiar blue eyes; the one's he's been dreaming of. Jim wasn't prepared for this, hadn't expected this. He **hates** this.

Knowing he doesn't have the time, he shoves the thoughts, the feelings, everything down, and puts on his shark like smile. He knows exactly how to hurt this little _pet._

"Did you know that this was all Sherlock's idea?' Jim asks nonchalantly.

He sees denial flash across those stu(lovely)pid eyes of his. John stands taller though and looks at him defiantly.

Jims laughs softly and cruelly. "You think I'm lying? Oh **darling** why would I lie, when the truthis _so _incredibly more fun? Sure he didn't plan to have you kidnapped and strapped to a bomb, that was all me, _but_ Sherlie did lie to you, didn't he? Otherwise how exactly could he promise to bring **me** the missile plans? And then not even a warning to you, he knew that game wasn't over. I mean, one would think, that if you were important to him that you at least would have been given some sort of warning. But I guess that's just it. **You. Are. Nothing.**"

The last words are only whispered but theyleave the mark that Jim wanted them to. Now there would always be that tiny little doubt about Sherlock in John, and something about that brought more satisfaction to Jim than anything else had that night.

He glances at his watch and then looks back at John. He has the look like that of an abandoned puppy.

He smiles (His stomach twists violently).

"Show time Johnny boy. I hope you're ready to put on a good show.

**(After Sherlock Confrontation and Moriarty leaves for the first time)**

Jim watches as Sherlock, after believing Jim to be gone, as he rips the parka and bomb off of John, and makes one of the dumbest things Jim has ever seen anyone do. Instead of doing the obvious thing like, oh he doesn't know, throwing the bomb into the **huge **swimming pool right next to him, he slides it across the ground until he believes it is far enough away.

Jim honestly can't believe his eyes, hell that clueless monkey, Molly (he finally was able to ask Seb her name), would've at least had the sense to that. Then he starts fussing over John and something breaks loose in Jim, something dark, and ugly.

The emotion was overwhelming and it almost felt like…(_jealousy?)_ hatred. That's what it was, though why it was hitting him now he had no idea, but he knew exactly how to fix it. If you hate it, make it go away.

"Seb? Change of plans. We're going to take them out tonight." He ends the call with a gleeful laugh. These were always the best moments.

Suddenly enters through a different door.

"Sorry boys! I'm _soo _changeable! It is a weakness with me, but to be fair, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't." It's at this moment that Jim realizes it isn't hatred, or at least not a kind he has ever felt before.

"I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind."

Jim finds it incredibly difficult to keep playing this game at the moment. His brain just isn't working the way it usually does. He doesn't seem to be as sharp and he's made far too many mistakes tonight. Now frustration joins in on the congregation of emotions taking place inside Jim. It's too much. He needs to end this and quick.

He's pulled back into the present as Sherlock's points his gun to the…Jim can't believe it. How did her forget about the bomb!

They've reached a stalemate though, and while Sherlock wants to pull the trigger, he doesn't want to cause the potential death of his flat mate. Jim knows he needs to think of something, but what? How does he…. (Ringtone plays)

Jim closes his eyes, praying to some god that it was not **his** phone ringing. It's in vain as he feels the vibration in his pocket. Oh dear god how embarrassing. He looks over and asks "Do you mind?" He only waits for the nod before answering and asking "Hello?" very annoyed at the interruption.

"Is this Moriarty?"

God people…he shakes his head. "Yes of course it is. What do you want?" He mouths sorry towards the pair. It really was embarrassing, he was after all supposed be consulting criminal, and was much more professional than this.

"I know where that artifact is that you're looking for. I have the exact location." (If anyone knows something I could put there that is better please tell me. I had no clue so I finally just went with something)

"Say that again!" He turns around. "Say that again and know that if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will _ssskin_ you."

He puts the phone down as he thinks about what this could mean. He looks up at them.

"Sorry. Wrong day to die."

He feels some of the knots in his stomach loosen

"Did you get a better offer?" Sherlock says rather cockily, like he's won. Oh this person better have it or there will be hell to pay. He hates loosing.

He gives Sherlock a look and says "I'll be in touch Sherlock" and then starts his way out of the pool area bringing the phone back up.

"So if you have what you say you have I will make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes."

Oh he loves threatening, and he could always use a new pair of shoes. He snaps his fingers as he leaves, signaling to Sebastian it was time to go.

By the time he reaches the back of the pool Seb is outside with the car ready.

"Thank god Sebbie" he says as climbs into the back of the car. "We need to go to the airport. Missing artifact finally found" Jim's voice fades as becomes comfortable, and beginning to drift asleep. "Hmmm. Only a short nap Sebbie, ok? Make sure to…" He drifts off, the lack of sleep the last few days catching up with him.

His sleep his haunted with nightmares, all ending with the same, glaring and hate filled, beautiful, blue eyes.

**AN: This took way too long to write. I almost just wanted to skip this scene and refer back if I needed to, but there were a few things I wanted in here, and I felt that what Jim was feeling during the whole scene was as important as when he looks back on it. Let me know what you guys think! Sorry for any errors!**

**Thank you to digi-smile, Eiffel-FL, bookgirl 121, and kd1190 for their reviews and for their comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Sherlock**

**AN: So I didn't realize until after I finished the last chapter that, from re-watching the beginning of the first episode of the second season, the phone call appears to take place between Jim and Irene. Well what I wrote really wouldn't make much sense so we're going to pretend that they don't get in touch til…hmmm right after that I guess. **

**I figure it isn't that big of deal considering that this is an AU fic considering John and Jim never get together. That being said, I'm probably going to start deviating from the story line a little bit more. Eventually we will make our way back, probably around the time when Moriarty is captured by Mycroft. Up until then, and after that point, anything could happen. This will probably cause updates to be slower, but that is another part of the reason I have been updating as fast as possible these first few chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**A Revelation**

Jim's sleep hasn't improved in the slightest in the last week. Nightmares are haunting him, and those eyes…Jim shivers. He hates the look on them; the hate. It…Jim didn't know what it was doing but it was making him miserable. Not even killing the boy in Africa after he lost the artifact could lift his spirits. This, whatever it was, was ruining him. His stomach was constantly in knots, he didn't want to eat, and everything just felt wrong. He put his head into his hands and massages his temples.

For the first time in his life Jim had no idea what to do, and no way to go about figuring it out. He was lost.

He stiffens as he feels a hand on his shoulder, and looks up to the concerned eyes of Sebastian.

"You left the door unlocked" Seb says, staring intently at Jim.

"Oops." Seb glares, but he lets go of Jim's shoulder and moves to the arm chair next to the couch Jim is sitting on. He continues to stare intently at him, and Jim feels the rage come boiling up. He stands up suddenly, walks over to Seb, grabs a fist full of his hair, and snaps his head up.

"What _**are **_you staring at exactly? Because I know it's not me, at least it better not be. Did I say you could?" He pulls harder and shakes him. "Did I **give **you the right to stare at me like that? To try and dissect _me!_" He laughs. "As if you ever could. You're just some mercenary I picked off the street, you're only here, and alive because I let you be! Don't forget where your place is. You are my worker. Nothing more. I don't need you to _act_ concerned."

Jim roughly releases him and makes for the door. He doesn't even bother looking back. He doesn't need anything from anyone.

**20 Minutes Later**

**(Seb's POV)**

Seb waits ten minutes before getting up to follow him. He doesn't hold it against Jim. Seb knew exactly what and who he was getting himself involved with when he accepted the job. Seb had just been careless that was all. Jim was quick to anger, and didn't mind using violence to get a message across. Seb knew that even on a good day Jim had to be handled carefully. The minutest things could send him into rages; Seb could cross lines without even knowing where they were drawn. It had been an _interesting_ learning process. He learned all the things that could set Jim off, and the signs that showed he was crossing into that territory if it hadn't been previously discovered.

He knows Jim hates to be stared at and examined. It was just one of his buttons, and no matter how twisted it may seem; he is glad for the violent reaction. Sometimes he really does forget that he's practically living with and works for a psychopathic genius that kills people when he gets bored. It reminded him to constantly be alert, and focused because while Seb knows that he is one of Jim's best employees, and that Jim does appreciate his skills, he also knows that Jim wouldn't spare him should he reach his expiration date. It doesn't bother him. Seb knows exactly where his loyalties lie, and he won't let anything happen to Jim as long as he is around.

And so that's why, after ten minutes that Seb follows after Jim. If anyone was more prone to trouble he hadn't met them yet. Trouble seemed to follow Jim around wherever he went, though to be honest Jim was usually the cause. The man got bored entirely too quickly. Seb wasn't too worried about it though. Jim was more than capable of taking care of himself; he had to be, there was no way he could've risen so high if he couldn't.

No Seb was more worried to find Jim **not** trying to cause mischief. Something was deeply disturbing Jim, bad enough that it was haunting him in his sleep. He knows that Jim hasn't been sleeping more than a couple of hours a night, and that he was progressively eating less and less until he finally refused to eat anything the day before.

He finally catches up to Jim at one of his favorite parks.

**(Fifteen Minutes Earlier)**

**Jim's POV**

Jim isn't surprised when he finds his feet have carried to him to one of his favorite places; a small park a few blocks away from his flat. Jim found that it was a rather soothing place. And it was beautiful. He's walking down one of the small paths when he hears giggling and then the exclamation of "John! Stop it!" He hears footsteps quickly coming towards him, and not wanting to take the chance that it was the same John he hides behind the small group of trees to the side of the path.

A woman comes stalking down the path.

"What in the hell is your problem!" yells a familiar voice. John Comes hurrying down the path and gets in front of the women. John's eyes are confused, clearly he has no idea how he's upset her.

"Look John I just can't do this anymore." She averts her eyes, refusing to look John in the face.

Coward.

John's eyes only grow more confused. "Do what anymore? What could I possibly have…?" John trails off, and his eyes take on that soldier look he's seen so much in Seb. Not the killer one, no this was the Stone Wall, as he liked to call it. It was the emotionless mask all soldier eventually learn to make. Jim feels something move in his gut, and feels something new start to move its way through his body.

"I told you up front exactly what to expect from this relationship. I told you my job would take up the majority of my time. You said you were fine with that." John's voice held no emotion, but Jim could see the hardened eyes examine the piece of meat in front of him. It seemed to him that John seemed to be really seeing her for the first time.

"But it's not just the job is it? You spend all your time with that man John! I see how you to act around each other! It's unnatural John!"

She's screaming at this point.

"What exactly is so _unnatural_?" John's eyes only gain a harder edge. Jim has to stop himself from giggling as he watches her get ready to respond. She had no idea how close she was to crossing the line. Jim didn't know what it was, but he had enough of them to recognize it in others.

"Oh please! The two of you are practically a couple. You live together, you solve crimes together, you go out to eat together; you do everything together! I'm just sick and tired of coming in second to Sherlock fucking Holmes, John!"

John's eyes alight with the bright fire of rage, and just for a second Jim watches him lose control. "You have got to be kidding me. You think _I'm _cheating!" John snorts. "That's rich coming from you. Last time I checked I wasn't the one coming in the door with hanging all over another man! It makes me wonder though. Was it just the onetime thing? Or have you always been a slut?"

SMACK!

The sound reverberates around the park.

Jim watches as tiny drops of blood drip down from a cut that was made. He watches as John's eyes widen in shock. And then he sees the guilt and it's all that Jim can take. A deadly rage takes over him. How **dare** her. How dare her make John feel guilty for what **she **has done? And how dare she slap _him. _John didn't belong to her. How dare that **bitch** hurts what's _his._

He shakes in rage. Oh that bitch was going to pay. Jim would make her regret the da_y _she was born. He goes to step forward, wonderful images of revenge flying through his mind, when John speaks.

"I'll have Molly drop your stuff off at your place then. Please don't come back round." And with that John turns and leaves leaving that poor, stupid bitch at his mercy.

Seb's POV

Seb finds Jim reclining on a bench by the pathway. He watches as Jim absentmindedly drums his finger against the railing. He has a faraway concentrated look in his eyes. Similar to the one he has when he is working out a puzzle, so Seb silently lowers himself on the far side of the bench and waits.

It's a good twenty minutes before the drumming of the fingers finally stops and Jim comes back to the real world. Seb looks at him and is surprised to see the very serious face his boss has. Jim stands up slowly and stretches, and then looks out, looking at something that only he can see.

"I need you to find out who this woman is." Jim says and Seb feels the vibration of the phone in his pocket and knows Jim just sent him the picture. "And when you do I want you to put a surveillance team on her and find out everything about her; where she works, where she lives, her routines, everything. It's of…" Jim pauses and he seems annoyed. "It's of a level three importance." Jim's tone is dissatisfied, and Seb can understand why. How did someone become such a big problem so fast? Seb pinches the bridge of his nose. This was going to be the cause of many headaches, he's sure.

Jim seems to think for a while, still not looking in Seb's direction. Jim closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, seeming to decide on something. "We'll also be upgrading the surveillance on Sherlock and his pet to a level five." Seb's eyes widen in shock. What on earth was going on here? Did he miss something huge in the last twenty minute?

"Jim what's going on here?"

Jim gives him a dark look. "I hired you because you were the best and would do what I wanted without question. I'd rather not have to replace someone with so much talent but I will if I need to, Seb."

Seb shakes his head. He doesn't like this. "I'll have it all set up by tonight."

Jim smiles. "Good. Now let's go home Sebbie."

And with that Seb make sure Jim gets home without incident and then begins the long process of setting up to high level surveillance teams. Oh yes, Seb was sure there would be many headaches to come from these in the upcoming weeks.

**AN: Well that's the end of this chapter!**

**Thank you to Eiffel-FL, digi-smile, and bookgirl 121 for their reviews!**

**Also thank you to kenshinchan, Saraima, bookgirl 121, kd1190, I-O-U-a-picture, wolfblade17, Everdark61, Chibi Remnants, LookingforNirvana, Chasing Aspirations, Fireflite57, Krysty B, Zylongue, dianaj2w, LogicandWonderland, Kama Leono, EccoGamer, muSiC xx AdiCt, kat DMC3, NialsFiction, atasch, digi-smile, beaudie1, Alpha-Mutt, LadyRainbow, SayahYagashi, forgetmenotjimmy, sirimus234, River-21, Eiffel-FL, , and Ashimnotatree for putting my story on their favorite/alert list.**

**All of your guys support means so much to me. Thank you so much to all of you and everyone who reads this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Sherlock or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Mentions of torture but nothing really graphic.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Defining Moments**

The first few weeks after the park life was almost like it was before. That day had been very revealing to Jim. He had no idea how it had happened, but after watching John being slapped and the emotions he felt afterwards, Jim could no longer ignore it. He had somehow contracted feelings for the ex-army doctor. It had been very difficult to come to that conclusion, and when he had finally grasped it he hadn't been sure how to proceed, so he did the only thing he knew he could; he had John put on surveillance. It was amazing how much it had relaxed him when he could check on the man at any time of day. And for the last few weeks that had been enough.

Something was changing though. It seemed that the last few nights of just watching John had made him more unsatisfied, then the contented feeling he had become to associate with it. It wasn't that watching John wasn't fun anymore. No, he would never tire of watching John. There was just something about the man that captivated Jim. Jim knows that he could never go back to a routine where he wouldn't be able to see him.

No it wasn't a lack of interest; Jim just wanted more. He was finding himself more and more reaching out to touch the screen, damning how the man could be seem so close, and yet so very far away. He wanted John Watson to be **his**, and in time, he would be. Jim would insure it, but for now he had another matter to attend to in Ms. Mary Morston. After three weeks of surveillance Jim was ready to proceed.

Jim's blood still boiled every time he thought of that day in the park. Jim had only barely been able to restrain himself from killing right there and then, and had only been stopped by the fact that if he was too sloppy he'd be in jail for the rest of his life, and the bitch would get away for hurting what was his. No one was allowed to touch Jim's things, and for someone to deliberately hurt one of them, was unforgivable. Jim would enjoy torturing the whore, she would regret betraying John.

Jim was getting excited just thinking about it. Ooh and there was his phone ringing Sebbie must have finally of kidnapped her. Jim answers eagerly.

"I hope you gave _good news _Sebbie! I'd hate to think you were **wasting **my time with senseless drivel" Oh he so hopes everything is readyhe's been dreaming of this moment all week, thinking of all the _fun _he could have. The possibilities were endless, and Jim had come up with a few creative ideas he couldn't wait to try out.

"No, no. Everything is ready. We've just brought her into the warehouse and tied her up until you get here." He can hear it in Seb's tone that he's shaking his head. Jim thinks Seb finds it an endearingly amusing quality in Jim that he is like a kid in a candy store when it comes to times like these; in the very few occasions where Jim wants to get his hands dirty.

"Very good! I should be there in about ten minutes."

Oh Jim was going to enjoy this so much.

* * *

**(Seb's POV)**

As the screams filter from the next room, Seb can't help but wonder what this woman had done to bring on Jim's wrath. The almost never ending screaming leads him to believe that it isn't so much business related as it was personal. He had been unsure in the beginning because when Jim first when into the back room, there hadn't been a sound. Jim was an excellent torturer in both words and actions, and he tended to use both on work related sessions. But since the first screams, Seb doesn't think Jim has stopped once, and that indicates a deeper, more personal offence.

A horrible screech, turned gurgle half way through, causes Seb to shiver. It had been nearly an hour since the screams had started. At this rate Jim was going to end up literally torturing her until she died. He had only seen such an act once and had been when Jim, quite literally, ran into his father. Seb hadn't known until then how creative Jim could be when he tried. Honestly though he never wanted to see it again. There was something about Jim in that moment, so crazed, so desperate to cause pain, to break, burn, twist, destroy the human body…it had almost scared him away. Seb has no idea what Jim's father had done to deserve such torture, but he knew that he wanted to ensure that no one _**ever **_made Jim feel the need to do that to another person. Seb believes Jim can only go down that road so much before he won't be able to come back, and a truly insane Jim would be the death of them all.

It was eerily silent now. Seb wonders if she died. He hopes not, Jim will sulk for weeks if she died before he can finish out his grand plan for her. He lifts himself out of the chair he was sitting in by the door, and prepares himself to enter into whatever gruesome scene Jim has created.

* * *

**(Jim's POV)**

A red little drop started its cascade down, joining the others, and making such lovely and intricate patterns.

Jim glances at the rest of her mutilated body and smiles softly. He can't help but reach out and softly run his fingers along this particular set of injuries, ignoring her flinch, and admires his work. It was beautiful, quite beholding. Maybe he'll take up art as a hobby? It would have made her so much more appealing too, if some part of Jim still didn't feel the need to tear her heart, slowly, out of her chest.

"Is she still alive?"

Jim turns slowly around to face Seb, not quite yet done admiring his work.

"What do you think Seb?" he asks softly.

He turns to look at him and his mercenary looks quite uncomfortable. Jim isn't sure why. What was the difference between Seb doing this and him? Fortunately for Seb he's in too good of a mood to care.

He hears gurgling, and Jim looks down at the creature on the table she was laying on. She seemed to finally be coming back to consciousness. Good. Jim wouldn't want her to miss out on the grand finale.

Jim rolls her onto her side so she can look him in the eyes.

"It's so good to see your still with us. After all I'd just _hate_ for you to miss the miss the ending. After all, it's always the best part; and trust me it is a good one. One could say it's an ending to **die** for." He chuckles darkly.

He turns towards Seb.

"We should get going then. We wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

**One Week Later**

**(John's POV)**

It had been a long month for John. The fact that Mary's and his relationship hadn't lasted hadn't really surprised John. He hadn't really been that into the relationship as he should have been. Still he couldn't believe that she had the audacity to accuse **him** of cheating. It still made him see red. John had also heard that she had started to do some serious partying since he had left (well to be honest it had started before, but she was definitely being more open about it now), so John really shouldn't have been that surprised when he opened the paper that morning to find out she and another car had crashed, and then both vehicles exploded and all the bodies were burned up.

John sighed and sat back against the chair. For someone who had dated her for quite a bit of time, he was nowhere near as upset as he should've been. Honestly though, after the month he had, he hadn't had much left to give emotionally.

Not that anything had looked wrong on the outside. Everything seemed to be normal and it drove John insane. John had thought, especially after the way that Sherlock had reacted after Moriarty had left, that Moriarty had been wrong and he did matter, if only a bit. But ever since Sherlock had seemed shorter with him, as if John's existence was just a nuisance.

At first John had just figured that Sherlock was still trying to figure out why he had reacted the way he had, why he stopped thinking clearly (and he really had. Who sees a bomb by a pool and doesn't think to throw it in?) But as the month wore it on it was becoming increasingly apparent that Sherlock just simply didn't like him anymore, if he ever did.

It was exactly obvious though. He still talked to John the same way, but what used to be jokes about his intelligence and the like, had turned in to true insults meant to harm. It was subtle though; just the slightest change of tone, only noticeable if you understood how Sherlock worked. John knows because he's seen him do it to so many people.

Then again maybe he just doesn't know anything about Sherlock. Maybe he'll ask Mycroft? Yes that seems like a good plan.

He looks at the clock and then gets ready to go down to his job at the clinic. John looks down at the paper one last time before leaving. Guilt gnaws at him when he realizes that it's not that he doesn't care about the story, no he feels a deep sadness for the family that have lost their son in the other vehicle, but that it's just Mary that he has no feelings for.

**AN: Yay! Another chapter is complete. I have to admit I was a little worried about this one. I had the briefest of writers block. I had no clue what to do, and then at one last night my brain was like oh here's something we could do! **

**There is, potentially, more good news. Nothing is for sure **_**yet. **_**But I think our first Jim and John meeting will be in the next chapter! **

**Thank you to:**

**digi-smile, bookgirl 121, LogicandWonderland, Izzy Blackwell, and Eiffel-FL for their reviews!**

**Moriarty is King, KaraELZ, Secret-H, Izzy Blackwell, Kariout, and Artemisa-arcanum for putting my story on their alerts/favorites**

**Fionn Rose for adding me to her author alerts**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**The Push, the Bar, the Kus**

* * *

**7:30**

**(John POV)**

John's day only went downhill after leaving for work. First he ended up with a new cabbie driver who had no idea where he was going. After spending 20 minutes in silence, 5 getting the cabbie to admit he was lost, another 5 figuring out where in the hell they were, 10 attempting to find a person who knew how to get to the clinic from where they were, 5 more getting directions from them, and then after 30 minutes of driving John finally arrives at work 45 minutes late.

To make matters even better it had been one of _those _days, the ones where parents already _know_ what's wrong with their kid and are just here for medicine, and of course they know there right. After all it is their baby. It's one of the few things that John has little patience for. He can handle overly worried parents, paranoid parents, over protective parents, and all sorts because he can understand them. He understands that it is their child that is sick, that the parents are just worried, and he knows worrying sometimes makes them crazy. He knows, accepts, and has no problem dealing with it; his patience is infinite. But not those, they are a doctor's worst enemy. He sometimes feels like asking them why they even bother coming to him at all.

Anyway after dealing with all of that he did end up getting to talk to Mycroft, who ended up kidnapping John for lunch. Apparently, he too was concerned for Sherlock, though as to why he wouldn't mention. After interrogating John, and refusing to answer any of his worries or questions, John goes back to the clinic feeling the beginnings of a horrible headache. And then of course to end the day on a good note, the last patient of the day pukes all over him, ruining his new shoes.

Yes overall John would have to say the day had been just _lovely_.

John's pulled his thoughts at the sound of the front door slamming shut. John got up expecting it to be Sherlock, probably with a new case. John misses the days where this would excite, as opposed to this moment where his dread starts to come over him. He isn't a baby, but someone can only be insulted so many times before they grow weary of it.

Sherlock hurried into their flat and went straight to his room. After rustling for a few minutes he came back out looking dissatisfied.

"Lestrade called. Apparently they've managed to find some connection between murder victims."

Sherlock stops for a second seeming to think for a moment.

"You don't seem all that excited; usually you love this kind of stuff." John feels something is off; Sherlock hasn't looked at him the entire time he's been in the apartment.

"I fear from what he's told me the case really isn't all that difficult as he seems to think it is."

John nods his head and gets ready to go along, grabbing his coat.

Sherlock's pulled out his phone texting and says distractedly "Oh. I was planning on going alone this time. I…" Sherlock stops abruptly.

John doesn't feel like he needs to finish that sentence. The unspoken "I don't need you" was clear as rain. And try John might to not let it affect him, it did hurt. John felt anger rise up in him. He was sick and tired of doing this, of putting up with his spiteful and cruel behavior towards John. He yanks his coat on and walks towards the door.

"Fine. I planned on going out anyway. I have much better things to do than follow you around; you know, like an actual life."

With that he's down the stairs and out the door. And for the first time in a month, luck seems to be with John as he is able to immediately flag a cab down. John knew he needed time away, and if things didn't get better he was going to have to find a new flat and flat mate. He resisted the urge to groan, and told the cabbie to take him to the (ooh this is really original here people) London Hotel.

* * *

**(Jim's POV)**

**7:45**

It was boredom that brought Jim to the London Hotel bar. Seb was gone, but his current project had required so much of his attention that Jim hadn't really had time to even notice. But now it was a Friday night, Jim was done with his work, and found himself with nothing to do. Usually Jim would've been content with staying home and watching his doctor all night, but for some reason he hadn't yet figured out all they did was flash and say "recording error". Naturally this had pissed Jim off, and since Seb hadn't been home Jim now found himself short one recreational laptop.

Instead of staying around moping in his flat, Jim decided to partake in an old pastime of his; people watching. While people were usually rather boring he found that intoxicated ones were much more entertaining. Jim had also found that if he drank enough ordinary people didn't seem as repulsive, which would then occasionally lead to some rather enjoyable sex. Not that Jim was here for that tonight, but he was in the mood to really just be Jim. Not Moriarty, not someone's obviously gay boyfriend, just plain old Jim. And Jim found himself wanting to drink until he couldn't think straight anymore, if only to make his constantly working mind a chance to shut up.

Jim was just ordering his second drink when he felt someone sit down beside him. Jim looked over and he felt his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open just a bit as he laid eyes on none other than John. After a few seconds John looks his way and just for a second his meets John's beautiful, deep blue eyes. Jim feels his heart stop for a second, and when it starts again, it takes all his control to prevent himself from reaching out and touching John.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long. As soon as John realizes who he's sitting next to he jumps back and starts to scramble off the seat when Jim snatches him by the arm and tugs hard, forcing John back into his seat.

"Now, now, Johnny boy, that's no way to be. You could hurt someone's feelings behaving like that" He says and he knows he has on his predator face.

"Yeah, well oddly enough, I don't really care about whether or not I hurt your feelings" John's voice is venomous, and Jim finds he loves it. John's anger was magnificent to watch, the way his eyes lit up with fire, and the downward curve his mouth took, accenting his lovely lips. Yes he finds that an angry John is a very attractive John.

Jim feels himself smile dangerously. "Oh but I think you should, or have you learned nothing of what it is exactly I am capable of and what I will do?" Jim taunts, knowing John would never have forgotten.

He watches as John's anger focuses in on his desire to protect those around him. He watches as John pushes back the soldier part of him that wants to come up, responding to the perceived sense of danger. John opens his mouth to respond, but Jim decides to cut him off before he even starts.

"As it is I am not here to cause trouble, as impossible as that might seem to you. Tonight I'm here most likely for exactly the same reason you are." Jim says lightening his tone to a more conversational one, choosing to let go of John's arm, opting to instead to sit back in his chair, holding his drink loosely in his hands.

John glares at Jim and asks "And why exactly do you think I'm here?"

Jim rolls his eyes. "You're here because for one night you want to forget that anything outside of this hotel exists. You don't want to have to act the part you've assigned yourself; caring doctor, patient friend, the constant giver in all your relationships, etc., etc. No for one night all you want to be is John."

John looks at him surprised. He expects John to question how he knew those things, how he came to such a conclusion, or any number of things. What Jim doesn't expect is a curious look to jump into John's eyes and then him ask "And you're hear for that same reason too?" John almost sounds incredulous. Jim feels his eyes narrow. He feels… he doesn't know what bur he doesn't like it.

"I believe that would be what I said" Jim says rather tightly.

John contemplates for a second longer before he surprises Jim again. "Ok so why don't we do that?"

Jim looks up in confusion. "Do what?"

John is the one to roll his eyes this time, and Jim is surprised the see his body gradually relaxing, and those eyes, though still guarded, have less sharp look.

"Well as you said I just want to be John, you just want to be Jim, so why not? After all, I'm sure there are plenty of things we don't know about one another."

Jim shrugs his shoulders, surprised, but not about to question this sudden run of luck in his favor. "What the hell, why not?"

* * *

**John's POV**

**9:30**

John knows that it would be considered monumentally dumb if anyone ever found out that he sat down and enjoyed a night of drinks with Jim Moriarty. He knows Sherlock would call him an idiot for believing that Moriarty was here to just be "Jim". John couldn't help but believe the man though, especially after the slight look of hurt flashed across his face when John scoffed at the notion. John decided he didn't care what Sherlock thought. John hadn't enjoyed himself this much since the pool, if not longer.

Jim appears to be enjoying himself just as much, and it is a wonder what a genuine smile does to his face. His brown eyes were lit up in joy as he laughed. John felt his stomach flutter as he listened to that laugh, almost giggle. It was so unlike the cruel, dark, menacing laugh he had heard him use last time. It was light and freely expressed his joy. John was shocked to see how willingly Jim (he couldn't call him Moriarty, this Jim was too different) had dropped his guard. Jim truly must of have felt the need for day off, and John feels his heart clench in worry (only because he worries about everyone) for the criminal. John knows what has brought him here, and he hopes for Jim's and London's sake that it isn't for the same reason. John doesn't think world would be able to survive a Jim with feelings of betrayal.

John finishes telling one of his stories from university and Jim begins one about an experiment he conducted as a child. It was amazing how different Jim and Sherlock were. Where Sherlock would be as still as a statue when he talked, and seemed Jim couldn't do anything but move. Jim used his entire body to talk; and the more excited or passionate he was the more he moved.

When Jim finished the current story and jumped into another, John didn't mind. He found himself surprisingly content to just sit, listen, and watch him.

John might've blamed in on the alcohol for the both of them but neither of them had yet finished their third.

* * *

**Jim's POV**

**11:30**

Jim was now one-billion percent sure they had crossed the line of way too many to drink. They had moved onto a series of drinking games, and each had done poorly enough in a variety of different ones to be sufficiently well drank…drunk…oh who cared.

All Jim wanted now was to taste those wonderful lips of his. Jim didn't even realize he had stopped listening and said "od he's such an ass." Jim shakes his head and tries to back track on the conversation. Highlights: Sherlock is ignoring and being hurtful to his John. Nobody notices or really seems to care. This makes his Johnny sad, which causes him to call Sherlock an ass. Conclusion: His John feels unappreciated and unloved.

Solution: Show John he is loved.

It's all the encouragement Jim needs to steal John's lips for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm...Let me know what you guys think about this chapter, it was super difficult to write. **

**On another note; Yes! We have our first John/Jim scene. Don't worry though if you are afraid that I'll just have them falling desperately in love suddenly. I plan on taking some time and throwing in some wrenches here and there, but that's natural with any couple.**

**Oh and I forgot last chapter but thank you to** **digi-smile for giving me the idea to make the women Jim tortured Mary. So thank you very much!**

**Thank you to:**

**Everybody who reads this story**

**dianaj2w, Consulting doofus, XxKit-ChanxX, digi-smile, Eiffel-FL, and valkyrie-23 for their reviews**

**Consulting doofus, bee15g, Hagobi Riench, XxKit-ChanxX, EmilyRiddle, youstupidRats, Elvah1, Kvaes Varetnai, RoosterEmpress, FGDragon, maryeliza, Freedom Kiwi, Go ahead and laugh, KazekagesKittenXD, valkyrie-23, and bookworm5114 for adding my story onto their alerts/favorites**

**I apologize for any errors it's late and I might've missed them in my extra sleepiness.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with BBC's Sherlock.**

**Warnings: I think it's just cursing (because I don't think I should count the few times that sex is mentioned in the first little bit here)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**It All Happens At Once**

The first thing Jim is aware of (besides the excruciating throbbing in in his skull) is an odd source of warmth. Jim groans quietly and attempt to roll over, when he feels an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

Jim freezes.

His mind reels. What the hell did he do last night? He remembers sitting at the bar then…

"Hmmmm" He feels said person squeeze just a little bit and mumble "Jim".

Jim eyes widen and _everything_ comes rushing back. Thebar, John, the two of them talking, Jim choosing/attacking John with a kiss, and then finally the magnificently mind blowing sex; all of it comes back to Jim at once and all he could do is lay in shock.

He finally turns over; he has to look at his John, needs to see him. He finds himself admiring John's nicely toned body. It perplexed him that John would hide it all under those jumpers. Perhaps Jim could fix that. He smiled at the thought, but he felt his stomach churn, and his smile falters. Jim has no idea how John will react to any of this. Last night was supposed to be a meeting of two "strangers" Jim and John. He doubts John will be happy at the unexpected turn of events, but Jim decides to enjoy the moment, and cuddles into John's arms; deciding to enjoy the moment for now while it could last.

Surprisingly, Jim finds himself just about to doze back off (usually once he is awake nothing he could do would let him sleep again), when he hears the angry, and very loud, vibration of his phone.

Jim curses and quickly finds a way to smoothly maneuver his way out of John's arms, grabs his side of the warm blankets to replace him with, and then quickly grabs his phone and heads to the bathroom, already plotting the murder of whoever it was that dared disturb this moment if they didn't have a very good reason.

"What!" He whispers viciously.

"I realized you still weren't home yet and I wanted to remind you about the meeting you have today." Seb's voice has the tiniest hint of amusement, which Jim chooses to ignore in favor of quietly groaning.

He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet with delightfully entertaining man. He was one of the few ordinary people he liked, but only because he gave Jim some of the most delightful crimes in the world to construct. Jim's mind was more than ready to construct a wonderful masterpiece, especially after the last one had ended so horribly.

Jim cradled his head which felt like it was about to be split in two. Shit. What was he going to do?

A quiet groan from the bedroom reminds him of John, and Jim is stuck with a sick feeling in his gut when he realizes that he'll have to leave John before he awakens.

Now it'll seem as if Jim thinks it was nothing (but it means so much).

He groans in despair.

"Geez Jim don't worry. I figured this would be the case last night when I came home when you were gone. I already have everything ready. Where are you? I'll send the car."

Jim might've been grateful if that had been the cause of his despair.

"Yeah ok. I'm at the London Hotel" and hangs up the phone.

He walks into the bedroom and watches as John sleeps. He looks so peaceful. Jim thinks it would probably be the right thing to wake him up, but looking at him, knowing how hard it can be to get decent sleep, Jim decides against waking him up.

He quietly makes his way towards John, not being able to steal just one last soft kiss from the man's lips.

"Sleep well Johnny."

As he leaves, he is struck by an idea that makes him smile. He might not be able to stop his leaving but he can at least try to make up for it. He thinks back to what John said last night. Jim isn't entirely sure why but it causes an ache right where is heart is to hear how alone and unappreciated John felt.

Jim doesn't really understand any of the emotions John make him feel, but he finds himself minding less and more curious as to what they all were. John gave him a feeling Jim has never experienced before, and it's one so good that Jim will refuse to give it up. He will make John his; it was only a matter of time.

Jim smiles as he tells the hotel breakfast manager what he wants done. Yes, Jim is aware from his watching of how people work that he'll definitely lose points for this. But he feels the surprise will at least let him break even for the night.

* * *

**John's POV**

**11:30 AM**

John almost would have preferred if Jim had just left. He would've known how to feel then. He could have been angry, he could've gone on and try to push the entire thing away as a stupid, idiotic mistake, he could've ignored it.

But Jim hadn't just left. He arranged for the best breakfast John had ever had to be sent to their room. It was four slices of blueberry French toast, a bowl of fresh fruit, and the crispiest, sweetest bacon he had ever tasted.

John couldn't help but laugh either at the sight of Jim's apology of "Sorry" written across the French toast in syrup.

It had made him feel better for the thirty minutes it took him to eat it. He had been shocked at how disappointed and hurt he had felt that morning to wake up alone. Of course after he was done, the entire reality of what John had just happened sunk into John, and he no longer knew what to feel.

Every ounce of him knew that Jim couldn't be trusted. The man created and played games for a living, all of this could have been away for him to get under John's skin. The only point of this was to use John, to use him somehow to hurt Sherlock. John couldn't help but snort. If that was the goal he fears Jim will be very disappointed.

But Jim already knows that much, he find that out last night; for John, perhaps unwisely, had been brutally honest. Everything he said last night had been true. John wasn't sure where he stood with anyone anymore.

He's afraid that he really doesn't matter to anyone.

And honestly, when he woke up that morning after that amazing night, only to be alone; well John had come to the conclusion that it was true. Nobody cared. John had been trying to figure out how to live with that knowledge when room service brought breakfast. He knows it's stupid; the last person he should trust, or even believe that he was sincere about anything was Jim. But if nothing else it made his morning.

John knows that there is a reason behind Jim's actions, and when he decides to reveal them, John will know. Until then he decides to pretend nothing happened. Try and keep it all out of his brain because if he doesn't his heart will take over and there will be nothing his brain can do about it. It was on this train of thought that Sherlock texted him asking to talk.

John feels his gut twist. He might just be flatless now wouldn't that be great. He can't say he's surprised, and if he was being honest he had been contemplating it himself.

John texts back saying he'll head back to the flat.

He might have to thank Jim; he could be the only good thing that happened today.

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

**12:20 PM**

He watches John as he walks into the flat, and feels the guilt rise up and attack him. He had been intentionally cruel to John this last month. He had belittled, left behind, and did everything he could, without saying it, to make John feel as if Sherlock didn't care for him; that he was like everyone else.

Of course nothing could be further from true. John could never be put in the category of normal. He was too much of enigma, too different from everyone else to be placed there. More so John was Sherlock's **only **friend. When Moriarty had kidnapped John and used him against Sherlock, when John had that bomb strapped to him, the only thing he could think of was how this was all his fault. If John hadn't ever been around Sherlock, he never would have been in that position.

During and after that night, he had been struck with so many emotions that he wasn't used to feeling that he had simply just been distant with John to work them all out. But during that week he had come to a realization and as such changed his behavior of one that would push John out of his life. He never wanted John to be used like that against him again. He would rather know John was safe and hated his guts, then him dead for being loyal to Sherlock. A living John would always be preferable to a dead one.

What he hadn't thought of was the damage he could do to John with his behavior. He probably never would have either if Lestrade hadn't come up last night, not ten minutes after John left, and released a wave of anger and trying to set Sherlock straight

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Sherlock was just getting his scarf to go and meet Lestrade when he turned around and found said man at his door. He began demand an explanation as to why the man was in his flat when Lestrade said "You can't treat peop…no, _you_ can't treat _him_ like that. Not only is it not right, but he has done __**nothing**__ to deserve it."_

_Sherlock is somewhat caught off guard, Lestrade was clearly very angry, his voice quiet but his tone sharp. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about Lestrade, but then again you've never really been the best detective in the world, so it's hardly surprising that you've come to some obscure idea."_

_Lestrade scoffs and shakes his head, rage burning deep in his eyes._

"_You're un-fucking-believable, you know that? The man is unwaveringly loyal to you, he _always_ has your back, he was kidnapped and strapped to a bomb because of you, and then ever after that he still remains with you. And what does he get in return after all of that? You treating him like he's the scum of the earth. Hell you treat Donavan and Anderson better than the way you've been treating John these last few weeks."_

_Sherlock feels guilt start to tears its way into him. Surely he hadn't been that cruel._

"_If you're so concerned why didn't you say something sooner?" he asks. There let's see him take the high road on that._

_Lestrade eyes flicker downward, and Sherlock sees guilt and shame color his eyes._

"_Honestly, I didn't even notice at first. I might've never if I hadn't watch John react to one of what I thought of as a usual jab. It was just for a second, and only by chance really that I noticed, but he had such a deep look of hurt on his face that I realized that you must have meant it. Or at least John thought you did. And John knows you better than any of us. So I looked back and continued to watch, and then I saw. I should've said something, but I just didn't. I have a million excuses but if nothing else I should've at least said something to John."_

_The last part is directed more to himself than it is to Sherlock. _

_Guilt, which has now taken root in him, gnaws at his resolve for this action. All he has to do is look back and know that everything that Lestrade said is true, and realize even more things. What he was doing was cruel. If he really wanted to protect John he would've kicked him out that night, but Sherlock didn't want him gone, not really. That was why he was only implying, acting, but never really saying "leave" because he couldn't. It was the last thing he wanted. _

"_I only wanted to protect him, I thought if I pushed he would leave, thus being safe" he says._

"_Yeah and then he could walk out the door and get hit by a bus, and then what will have you accomplished? If he's going to die there isn't anything you can do about it. But making him feel like he's less than dirt isn't protecting him."_

_Sherlock hates that he can't argue against anything Lestrade has said tonight. It's rare that he is so completely wrong. (Seems to be happening more often lately though)_

"_I have to head back to the station. The case can wait until tomorrow."_

_Sherlock nods and as Lestrade leaves he whispers a thank you._

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Lestrade had succeeded and here he was trying to see if he could mend the friendship he just tried to destroy. John was now sitting across from him, avoiding his eyes. Sherlock guilt rises as he realizes the extent he cruel behavior has truly affected John.

"John…I'm…"

John looks at him now though, and he seems to have some sort of understanding in his eyes, but Sherlock can tell he doesn't really because those eyes also hold too much hurt for him to know what he was trying to say.

"Sherlock it's…"

"I'm sorry" he says.

John stops and he looks confused.

He looks away ashamed. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you this last month. At first I was sifting through everything, but god John, you almost died. Because of me. I thought if I pushed you away, eventually you'd hate me and leave, which would've been fine because then you would still be alive. You're my only friend John. I don't know what I would've done if Moriarty had killed you."

John flinches and Sherlock assumes it's because of the memories.

"I didn't realize how much it could hurt you John, it wasn't my ultimate intention."

John just sits back and appears to think everything over.

Sherlock is terrified. He has no idea how John will react; he could lose John forever now (oh he could see the irony now).

Finally John opens his mouth.

* * *

**John's POV**

**11:30**

John didn't know what else to say earlier except that he forgave Sherlock. He had been subject to one to many mind blowing experiences during the day to do anything else. But not even that was true. John wasn't sure if Sherlock and he could go back to being the friends they were, or more like John wasn't sure if he could trust Sherlock to such an extent.

He could feel it today at the Yard. Sherlock seemed to be trying to make up for everything he did wrong in one day. He guesses it didn't help when Lestrade had pulled him over and apologized. He quickly forgave Lestrade of any guilt he felt, but it only seemed caused him to feel Sherlock's apology was less sincere. That maybe he was only pretending like Moriarty/Jim said.

John shakes his head. He was getting nowhere thinking like this; he was exhausted and needed a good night of sleep. As he lies under the covers and looks at the bit of empty space on his bed, and the cool draft of the room, he can't help but wish Jim was here with him.

* * *

**Jim's POV**

**11:30**

Jim is more than grateful when he finds out Sebbie was able to fix the surveillance cameras that were watching John. He was laying down his bed now and Jim couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched John. True it was nothing like watching him in person, but the camera managed to capture enough of his beauty for Jim to still be satisfied watching him through it.

He knows he should be working on his new assignment for his client, and he will, but Jim wants to see John right now. There were so many things that Jim wanted to know, wanted to ask. Unfortunately it would have to wait a few days, until he finished the new task. But after that Jim fully intended on seeing his John and he knew exactly where too.

The last thing John does before Jim turns off the monitor is get into bed, and looking at an empty space on his bed; Jim can't help but wish he was there to fill it.

* * *

**AN: Alright new chapter! I actually didn't know if I would get this up today because I felt like my allergies were going to kill me earlier. But I'm alive and mostly well so here we are! I think this chapter came out mostly alright, though I'm a little nervous about some OOCness in the Sherlock and Lestrade scenes. Sorry if there is any I tried to keep them as close as possible.**

**I have absolutely no idea when the next chance I'll get to update will be. I have a very bust week ahead with two AP tests, a band concert, after school band practice, a senior awards ceremony, and sometime between all of that I have to mail by graduation invitations. I'm going to say that for now the next update should be no later than a week from tonight. **

**Let me know what y'all think!**

**Thank you to:**

**zoofreakpkh, Blackwell, digi-smile, bookgirl 121, Eiffel-FL, XxKit-ChanxX, Balance-The-Moon-And-Stars, and DanniiGirl for their reviews and comments!**

**Insanity-Red, Daughter Of Sun and Moon, PrphtssP, Evilwings, Alika Jones, ., Dummychan9, L.J., Lightning Skies, Rayven Lilith Sky, and DanniiGirl for adding my story to their favorites/Alerts**

**And to everyone who is reading this story**

**All of you out there are what makes it's so much easier to update! So thank you from the bottom of my heart!**


End file.
